


i hate you but i need you

by mcustancm



Series: Sam's angst pile [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age of Consent, Angst, But they do have sex, Cheating, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Midtown High, No Smut, Parties, Suggestive Themes, Underage Drinking, What Was I Thinking?, idk math but just believe it works, parkner, they are both 18 but still in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcustancm/pseuds/mcustancm
Summary: Harley pulls Peter into his game. He told peter he could leave whenever he wants. But he doesn't and he falls for Harley.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sam's angst pile [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692901
Kudos: 38





	i hate you but i need you

“I hate you!” He yelled at what most would call his boy toy. 

“Then why are you here?” Harley asks the younger boy lifting his chin up “No one forced you to come here tonight Peter Parker.”

“You did.” He mumbles. Harley scoffed and dropped his chin “I didn’t force you here. You came for pleasure… pleasure that girlfriend of yours can’t give.”

“I love Kylie. Okay?” Peter told him. But Harley was walking away from him “But I love you more.” He said in a softer tone then he had been using. “And I need you.”

“My dick? Or me.” Harley said, raising his eyebrow suggestively. Peter sighed, but he knew he was beat “You are manipulative.” 

“One of my many qualities. Now, are we doing this or not?” He said reaching his hand out to Peter. Peter rolled his eyes, taking it, knowing he’ll regret this when they finish. 

Harley was midtown’s number one gay guy. Most popular, class president, everyone wanted to be his friend. Peter on the other hand was nobody. He had a few friends, MJ, Ned, and Betty. He wouldn’t even call his girlfriend his friend. Peter knows she’s just using him for math answers. Can’t leave her, she’s the ticket to high school parties. And the reason he keeps hooking up with Harley Keener himself. Peter had actually met him at one of the parties that Kylie invited him to. She ran off immediately to her ‘girlfriends’ and he walked around with a red solo cup. 

“You seem lonely.” Someone had whisper-shouted to him. Peter turned around to see none other than class president Harley Keener. “I’m not. My girlfriend-”

“Stop… where.”

“Where what?” Peter asked kind of offended. 

“Wheres the girlfriend of yours?” Harley said sipping his drink, no reaction on his face from the alcohol. He must do this a lot, Peter thought. 

“She’s with her friends… you would know that if you let me finished” Peter bit back. He knew he was feeding into his game but he didn’t care for two reasons. One, he was buzzed, and two, Harley was hot. 

Harley scoffed and examined Peter. “But then we probably wouldn’t still be speaking”

“Good” Peter sniped. Harley liked him. He liked the fight he put up. 

“You’re in my game now…” He leaned in close to Peter. Peter closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to touch one an others. But they never did. “As I said… my game.” Peter opened his eyes “Whats this game”

“You’ll see” and then it was like he was never there. Peter scoffed and went to find Kylie. Harley, still a lingering thought in his brain.

But that was months ago at this point and they have been playing this endeavor for a while now. Peter taking a bite out of Harley, and Harley knowing exactly what to do or say to have Peter back in his hand. Figuratively of course. Because Peter could stop whatever this was whenever he wanted to. Harley made that perfectly clear. 

“Fuck off Keener,” Peter said, walking to his car. Harley tilted his head “I think you mean ‘Oh sexy Harley! Please fuck me!” he teased. 

“Im sure that exactly what I meant” Peter bit back. “But I have my job to get to.”

Harley backed off “A job? I don’t remember this.”

“That’s because we never have a conversation, ever,” Peter said unlocking his car. “I’ll text you after work.” He promised him. 

“Don’t have other plans you feel you should discuss.” Harley scoffs, biting his lips.

“Besides screwing you? No… I need to leave now.” The blond boy nodded and backed away from the car as it drove away from him. 

Peter did text Harley that night. And Harley did come over. 

Harley flopped over onto the left side of the bed, catching his breath. “You can top me whenever you’d like,” he told Peter. Peter smiled and reached over to the top of him. “I’d be happy to.” Peter got out of bed and threw on his shorts “You gotta go though. My aunt will be here and I smell like sex” Harley rolled his eyes and got out of bed too. He threw on his clothing and left the Parker home promptly.

Peter took a warm shower and cleaned himself off of the sin he had just committed with Harley. Now, he wouldn’t know this until he got out, but his phone rang while he was in the shower. 

After he had dried off and clothed himself he checked his phone. A text from Harley and a call from Kylie. He ignored the text and called his girlfriend back. “Hey, babydoll.” He smiled, cringing inside when she answered.

“Hey, I’m sorry for this-” She started.

“Sorry for what?” Peter asked, his mind was elsewhere as he took of the bedsheets to wash them. 

“I’m breaking up with you Peter.”

Peter nodded slowly. He didn’t know if she found out that he was cheating or she was just done. “Okay…”

“I’m sorry…” she repeated then hung up. Peter huffed and placed his phone on his nightstand. He then noticed the text again. It was a simple winky face emoji but Peter was about to pour his anger onto him 

‘kylie broke up with me’

Peter saw Harley at school the next day. He walked straight up to him and pulled him down for a kiss. In front of the whole school. “That’s for not answering my text.”

“Then why did you award me.” Harley winked. 

“You’re an ass.” Peter huffs. 

“Hey, I didn’t award someone who didn’t deserve it. That’s all, you sweetheart.” He teased. “But I got your text. I just didn’t know how to respond” Harley shrugged. 

Peter sighed, “Doesn’t matter. Im single… and I want this to be more public. I don’t like hiding you…” Peter told him. 

“It is now. You finished the game Parker” He said kissing him again. Students looked at them, whispers were shared. Rumors were definitely spread. But all you really need to know is MJ started clapping.”Im, not the only smart gay!” She cheered, totally making fun of Harley. Peter broke their kiss and the hallway started moving again. Peter started laughing “they were all watching huh.” He asked Harley. “They sure were.”

A few days after the news calmed of the nerd and popular guys dating each other, Harley was sitting on peters couch with him. “So, you don’t hate me anymore then.” Harley teased. “If I did would I let you be eating fresh popcorn that I just made?”

“Two things, that’s bagged popcorn and you didn’t make it.” Harley snipped. Peter shrugged “No, I don’t hate you. But I do need you.” he dropped the bag and kissed his boyfriend. A title Harley should’ve had months ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: basically-harley-keener
> 
> insta: sam.edxts._
> 
> parkner pals! discord: https://discord.gg/d3futgT


End file.
